Various methods are utilized for image formation one of which includes imaging radar. Imaging radar can be used to create an image of an object including two-dimensional or three-dimensional representations of the object. In particular, imaging radar utilizes light to illuminate a target area within an environment and capture digital radar images at various radio wavelengths. The digital radar images are composed of a number of pixels, each pixel representing a reflection of radio waves at a respective area within the environment. The intensity of reflected signals, from the target area, is registered to determine an amount of electromagnetic scattering (e.g., light scattering) within the environment to form an image of the object (e.g., a landscape). The registered electromagnetic scattering is then mapped onto a two or three dimensional plane to create an image.
Current solutions for imaging radar require processing substantially large datasets to formulate such images. However, the current methods do not accommodate for timely and cost-effective processing of such large amounts of data. Therefore, it may be desirable to have a system and method that addresses at least some of these issues, and improves upon existing practices.